Situaciones Extrañas
by FabrizzioSnape
Summary: Traducción autorizada.Minerva por fin consigue permiso para ir a controlar a Harry Potter y, con la ayuda de Severus Snape, emplea psicología muggle para hacerlo, pero el resultado no tiene nada que ver con lo que ellos esperan.


Esta historia la ha escrito **DeathEatersAreGreat**, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Link original: s/8563520/1/Strange-Situations

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de JK Rowling

Resumen: Minerva por fin consigue permiso para ir a controlar a Harry Potter y con la ayuda de Severus Snape, emplea psicología muggle para hacerlo, pero el resultado no tiene nada que ver con lo que ellos esperan.

SITUACIONES EXTRAÑAS

Minerva McGonagall avanzó por el vestíbulo de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería con una sola cosa en mente y ésta era que por fin tenía permiso de Albus para ir a ver al pequeño Harry y para hacer eso ella iba a necesitar la ayuda de Severus Snape. Paró cuando llegó al retrato de un hombre moreno y joven con una serpiente descansando sobre sus hombros.

—Contraseña—dijo él con tono cortante.

—Corazón de Slytherin—dijo Minerva alto y claro y le fue concedido el paso cuando la puerta se abrió.

Entró en la conocida habitación que estaba decorada en burdeos y marrón oscuro con acabados en caoba. Sentado en uno de los sillones negros junto al fuego estaba el hombre que había venido a ver, leyendo lo que parecía una novela de Sherlock Holmes; él levantó la vista cuando oyó abrirse la puerta y sonrió al ver a la mujer que siempre había sido como una madre para él.

—Minny, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti hoy? —preguntó él antes de indicarle que tomara asiento.

—Severus, al fin Albus me ha dado permiso para verificar el estado de Harry, pero tengo que hacerlo de una manera en la que no deje a los muggles saber quien soy. —le dijo ella.

Severus frunció el ceño suavemente ante la idea de comprobar el estado del mocoso Potter, que no había duda que era mimado como un príncipe, pero él haría cualquier cosa por Minerva porque ella fue la única en no juzgarlo por su pasado cuando llegó a trabajar en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —suspiró Severus.

—Vamos a usar le idea Muggle de la Situación Extraña. Albus y yo tenemos una licenciatura en psicología infantil y nosotros estaremos miraando a Harry y Petunia a través de un espejo de una sola dirección para ver su interacción con Harry. Tú, Severus, actuarás como un extraño y entrarás en la sala cuando digamos para ver como Harry reacciona a ti. Así averiguaremos si Petunia es una cuidadora adecuada. —explicó Minerva.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuando vamos a hacerlo? —dijo Severus. Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa.

SS (STS&&HJP) SS

Petunia Dursley no era un feliz mientras arrastraba a su inútil sobrino a través de los pasillos de la Universidad de Surrey. Ella estaba aquí para formar parte de un importante experimento sobre el apego entre los niños y la persona que los ha adoptado. La única razón por la cual estaba haciendo esto es porque si no lo hacía, entonces el asistente social podría ir a su casa y ver al horrible y pequeño monstruo. Cuando por fin llegó a la sala 108, se asombró al ver que estaba dispuesta como una sala de juegos. Genial, no sólo tenía que pasar el día con el monstruo sino que además tenia que divertirse con él. Una mujer de mediana edad salió de la habitación y sonrió.

—Hola, Sra. Dursley. Soy Minny McGhee y hoy estaré a cargo del experimento. ¿Ha leído el manual de los ocho pasos que le envié? —cuando Petunia sacudió su cabeza Minny suspiró y explicó— Usted y Harry entrarán en la sala en la que Harry puede jugar. Entonces, un extraño entrará e interactuará con Harry. Luego, usted dejará la habitación y el extraño se quedará. Después de dos minutos o cuando Harry se angustie, usted volverá a entrar y lo tranquilizará y el extraño se irá. Usted, entonces, saldrá y dejará a Harry solo. El extraño entrará en la sala y tratará de calmarlo. Luego, usted debe volver a entrar y confortarlo usted misma cuando el extraño falle en hacerlo. Bien. —dijo Minny, sonando ligeramente exasperada. Petunia asintió y condujo a Harry al interior de la habitación.

Una vez dentro de la sala, Harry se sentó en el suelo junto a un tren y empezó jugar mientras Petunia primero hizo una mueca y luego cogió una revista y empezó a leer. Harry continuó jugando incluso cuando oyó abrirse la puerta y una voz masculina le habló a Petunia. Él, de hecho, no levantó la mirada hasta que alguien se sentó en el suelo a su lado, sólo miró porque fue un shock que alguien estuviera dispuesto a jugar en el suelo con él. Nadie lo había hecho antes. El hombre estaba vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa azul claro. Él tenía el pelo corto y negro y ojos marrón oscuro.

—Hola, Harry. Mi nombre es Simon Smith—dijo el hombre suavemente y sus ojos se abrieron cuando Harry respondió con un hola.

Harry empezó a jugar con el extraño y ni siquiera notó cuando su tía dejo la habitación, sin embargo, sí notó cuando el extraño se levantó con un apresurado hasta luego y salió de la sala por la otra puerta. Una sombra se cernió sobre él; miró hacia arriba y lloriqueó ligeramente cuando vio la cara enfadada de su tía.

—¿Qué le dijiste, tú, horror?¿Por qué no lloraste cuando el vino a ti? Te juro que si me haces parecer mala una vez más, haré que lo que pasó ayer parezca un juego de niños—ella gruñó antes de volver a sentarse. Harry lloriqueó una vez más ante el pensamiento de lo que su tía haría, los juguetes tirados ahora olvidados. Después de un minuto o así, ella se volvió a levantar y se fue de la habitación, aunque a Harry no le importaba si su tía se había ido, odiaba estar solo así que empezó a llorar. La otra puerta se abrió y el hombre de antes volvió. Harry automáticamente empezó a arrastrarse hacia él queriendo consuelo.

Simon se agachó y recogió al pequeño, silenciosamente jadeando sobre lo ligero que era, sin embargo, no era el peso lo que lo hacía apretar su agarre sobre el niño, eran los moretones en su espalda que podía ver cuando el cuello de su camiseta se deslizó. Harry instantáneamente se calmó y agarró el frente de la camisa del hombre con una mano y puso el pulgar de la otra mano en su boca, mirando al hombre con sus enormes ojos verdes de cervatillo. Harry no notó cuando Petunia volvió a la habitación de nuevo, la única cosa que le preocupaba era el hecho de que se sentía seguro en los brazos de ese hombre y no lo iba a dejar separarse de él.

Simon miró hacia arriba cuando Petunia entró en la habitación y se burló de ella antes de presionar un botón, en la pared próxima a la puerta que él acababa de atravesar, que terminaba el experimento. A través de la misma puerta que el acababa de atravesar Minny salió acompañada de un hombre mayor que Petunia por una vez reconoció como Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts.

SS (STS&&HJP) SS

Severus, Minerva y Albus estaban sentados en el medio de la sala de estar de los Dursley, enfrente de una Petunia que echaba humo. Petunia se dio cuenta de que había sido engañada y que estaba a punto de perder su vale para comida secreto. La única razón de que los monstruos aún estuvieran allí era porque ellos estaban esperando a que Vernon llegara a casa. Como si fuera convocado por su pensamiento, la puerta principal se abrió y su voz sonó por toda la casa, despertando a Harry, quien hasta entonces había estado dormitando sobre el regazo de Severus. Cuando él entró en la sala, la primera cosa que el hizo fue fijarse en la gente del sofá, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta, Albus levantó su mano.

—Sr. Dursley, hemos venido para llevarnos a su sobrino de esta familia. Tengo que decir que después de lo que he visto hoy no creo que sea echado de menos—Dijo Albus, mirando hacia el somnoliento niño que descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Severus mientras veía a su tío.

—¿Por qué están llevándoselo después de todo lo que hemos hecho por él? Será echado en falta si se lo llevan. Todo le queremos—dijo Vernos con total convicción.

—¡Todo lo que usted quiere es cubrir su cuerpo con moretones y marcas de manos, decirle que es un monstruo sin valor y que sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche porque no lo querían! —dijo Severus con el volumen de su voz aumentando con cada palabra hasta que gritó las tres últimas, ocasionado que Harry se agitara y lloriqueara. Esto calmó a Severus, que volvió a abrazar al pequeño.

—¿Moretones? ¿Marcas de manos? ¿Accidente de coche? ¿De qué demonios está usted hablando? Jamás levantaría la mano a un niño, especialmente no a uno que está bajo mi cuidado.—cuando Vernon dijo esto, su voz tomó un tono acerado.

—Severus, tal vez sería mejor mostrarselo al Sr. Dursley quitándole a Harry la parte de arriba—dijo Minerva, hablando por primera vez.

Severus asintió antes de levantar suavemente la parte de arriba del cuerpo del pequeño mostrando dos furiosas marcas de manos alrededor de las costillas del niño y moretones más pequeños por toda la parte superior del cuerpo del niño. Vernon se levantó y fue hacia Severus y el pequeño, se arrodilló a quince centímetros de distancia de las piernas de Severus y miró al niño pequeño.

—¿Harry, quién te hizo esto? Por favor, dímelo y haré que lo paguen. —Vernon dijo suavemente, pero sus ojos mostraban su furia.

Ese fue el momento en el que Severus se dio cuenta de que ese hombre no había herido al niño en sus brazos.

—…—Harry susurró algo que ningún de ellos entendió.

—¿Puedes decir eso un poco más alto y así puedo oírte? —Vernon dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—Tía Petunia —dijo Harry antes de enterrar su cara en el pecho de Severus. Albus, Minerva y Vernos jadearon mientras Petunia se volvía blanca como una hoja. Vernon se volvió hacia ella.

—Dime que no es cierto, dime que esas no son las impresiones de tus manos y marcas de tus pellizcos en ese dulce pequeño. —le exigió Vernon.

Petunia permanecía sentada, mirando perdida y abriendo y cerrando la boca, tratando de encontrar algo que decir. Antes de que pudiera, Vernon la agarró por un brazo y tiró de ella sobre Harry, suavemente apretó su mano contra el moratón en las costillas de Harry encontrando que encajaban perfectamente. Vernon la dejó ir como si hubiera sido quemado.

—Fuiste tú. Tú has estado abusando de tu propia carne y sangre. Y no solo es eso, sino de la única cosa que te ha dejado tu dulce hermana Lily—Vernon murmuró sin capaz de comprender lo que su esposa había hecho.

Petunia parecía estar buscando una excusa antes de recomponer su cara y abrió su boca.

—Por supuesto que abusé del pequeño monstruo. Sabía que sería un monstruo mágico como su madre y cuando tuvo su primer accidente mágico a los dos pensé que creerías que es un monstruo, pero no. Lo levantaste y abrazaste como un padre orgulloso. Entonces supe que el niño mantendría sus poderes y que tú eras como mis padres, que pensabas que tener magia era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso. Pero yo sé que es algo que los monstruos tienen y él necesitaba saberlo. Así que me aseguré de que cada vez que él hiciera magia fuera castigado por ello. La razón de que tenga esos moratones es porque volvió el sweater amarillo de Duddies azul cuando Dudley se quejó del color. Dudley, como tú, pensó que era genial y le pidió que hiciera más magia. Se merece todo lo que tiene—explicó como si estuviera comentando el clima.

Vernon la miró y luego al pequeño niño que aún acobardado en brazos de Severus.

—Harry, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste la primera vez que te pegó? Podría haberla parado—Vernon le dijo.

—Tita dijo que si alguna vez te lo decía, entonces me odiarías y ella empezaría a dañar a Dudley—esto ocasionó que Vernon cogiera al pequeño en brazos y lo abrazara.

—Nunca te odiaré, te lo prometo. Y Dudley siempre estará a salvo. Voy a tener que devolverte de nuevo a este amable hombre, pero te prometo que iré a verte pronto, ¿ok? —Harry asintió antes de ser devuelto a Severus.

—Pueden llevárselo, pero quiero ser capaz de ir y verlo y de llevar a Dudley conmigo. Me divorciaré de mi esposa y tendré la custodia de mi hijo. Por favor, cuídelo—le dijo Vernon a Severus.

El hombre en cuestión miró al niño y luego al hombre antes que a él y le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Siempre será bienvenido a visitarnos con o sin su hijo y haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para mantenerlo a salvo y feliz—le dijo a Vernon. Luego se volvió a Harry—Harry, ¿te gustaría esperar hasta que Dudley regrese de la casa de su amigo para decir adiós? —preguntó Severus.

—Sí, por favor—respondió Harry.

SS (STS&&HJP) SS

Después de una despedida llena de lágrimas con su primo, Harry se apareció en Hogwarts donde viviría durante el año escolar mientras el resto del tiempo estaría viviendo en Spinner's End con Severus. Dumbledore había decidido darle al hombre la tutela ya que Harry parecía estar más cómodo con él. Así que después de un largo proceso para reclamar la custodia a través del ministerio y de los duendes, Severus se retiró a sus habitaciones.

Una habitación extra había sido añadida por el propio Hogwarts y le dio al muro una palmadita mientras iba y entraba en la habitación de Harry para ponerlo en su cama. Recostó a Harry y lo arropó. Esa noche el niño cayó dormido directamente, pero sabía que no siempre sería tan fácil. Habría problemas en el futuro, pero sabía que el y su nuevo protegido les harían frente juntos.

Mientras salía de la habitación, justo antes de que apagara las luces, miró al pequeño niño en la cama y susurró:

—Efectivamente, una extraña situación.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

N.T: Espero que os haya gustado la traducción. La verdad es que llevaba un tiempo buscando una historia como esta (Vernon bueno y Petunia mala) y cuando la encontré no pude evitar pedir permiso para traducirla.

Es mi primera traducción, si creéis que tengo cosas que tener en cuenta y se me han olvidado, vuestras críticas serán bien recibidas.

Thank you **DeathEatersAreGreat **for this great story.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Nos vemos


End file.
